Oh God, Why Us?
by Maximillion Puckett
Summary: Summary inside. DracoxHarry, SebastianxCiel, Lucia gets no one unless you guys say differently! Rated T for language. Rating may change later on.
1. Chapter 1

**KRS: Hey y'all! Lately I have been hooked on Kuroshitsuji/Harry Potter cross overs cause it's so funny to see everyone's reactions to Devils, Demons, Angels, Grim Reapers, Grell and the Undertaker in general! It's soooooo FUNNY! So I've decided to do my own! Yes! Feel free to run for the hills! Now here is the summary!**

_Ciel Phantomhive is living with his butler Sebastian Michaelis and his recently adopted sister Lucia, when one day he and Lucia get a letter to a school we all know and love…_

**KRS:Well hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Well I own Lucia and the plot but that's about it. I also don't own that line in there "****but you've no manner of luck at all."**

* * *

><p><em><span>Letters And Annoyances.<span>_

"SHIERU!" A young girl's voice rang out, echoing through the manor.

"I'm in the study Ruchia!" An equally young voice rang out, alerting the girl where he was.

"Shieru!" Lucia Phantomhive yelled, running into the study and promptly collapsing on floor panting.

"Yes Ruchia?" Ciel Phantomhive asked, looking at the panting mess that was his adopted sister, with an amused expression.

"Wipe that smirk of your face! And stop calling me Ruchia!"

"Only if you stop calling me Shieru! I haven't heard that name since Lizzie died."

"Alright CIEL, we've gotten matching letters."

"So what Lucia? This isn't the first time." Ciel said, sipping his tea.

"They're acceptance letters." Lucia hissed.

Ciel spat out his tea.

"SEBASTIAN!" He yelled.

The devil promptly arrived at the door of the study.

"Yes Young Master? What is it you require?" He asked.

"These letters, I don't quite remember enrolling Lucia and myself into a private school." Ciel snapped.

"Are you implying that _I _enrolled you? Heavens no Young Master! I would never!"

"And why not?"

"Well because with Lucia's luck both of your secrets would be out within the week. I am sorry my Lady, but you've no manner of luck at all." Sebastian said, looking at the young Reaper.

"No, no! It's fine! I agree with you actually!" Lucia said, "I really don't have any manner of luck at all."

Ciel scoffed.

"You should NOT be proud of that my dear Lucia." He said.

"Man shut up SHIERU!"

"DON'T CALL ME SHIERU!"

"Well then stop insulting me!'

"When exactly did I insult you?"

"Um…"

"Exactly, Sebastian, read the letter for us please."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr and Miss. Phantomhive,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and

equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
>Deputy Headmistress<p>

Hogwarts School

of Witchcraft and Wizardry

UNIFORM  
>First-year students will require:<p>

3 sets of plain work robes (black)

1 plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

1 pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

1 winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 3)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS" Sebastian finished.

"We were accepted… INTO A WIZARD SCHOOL! How!" Ciel demanded.

Lucia shrugged.

"I don't know! I blame Grell."

"You always blame Grell!"

"Meh, when we're sent away for something, it's usually cause he wants Sebastian."

"I hate to admit that you are right, but you are, and that is why Sebastian is coming with us." Ciel said.

"And how, if I may inquire Young Master, will you accomplish that?" Sebastian asked.

"You will stay in your raven form."

"But Young Master, the letter said that you may only bring and owl, cat or toad along."

"I'm sure they'll make an exception."

"Sweet! I will bring my Nekomata! KAMINEKO!" Lucia screamed, and a black ball of fur, with two tails and glowing red eyes, shot out of the curtains and into Lucia's arms.

Ciel flinched.

"That, that, that THING! Better have not ruined my curtains!" He yelled.

"Don't worry, Kamineko would never do such a thing! Would you Kami?"

The cat just grinned.

"Are you positive that thing is a cat?"

"No, but it looks like one, ergo I get to bring it!"

"Fine, but don't come running to me when it gets kicked out of the school for mauling someone!"

"I won't, Ciel! Kami-Chan would never do something so low!"

"Riiiight."

"**_Are you doubting my judgment?_**"

"N-No!" Ciel said, sweating slightly, Lucia may be his sister, but she was trained by the Undertaker!

"Good! Now! It is time to go shopping! It IS August 29 after all! We leave in a three days! Hurry!" Lucia yelled.

"What do you mean?"

"We have to go to Diagon Alley, no?"

"Well yes, but we don't know where it is!"

"On the contrary my lord. I know where it is." Sebastian said.

"And how would you know SSSSebastian." Kamineko hissed.

"I just do. And are you truly a cat my dear Kamineko?"

Kamineko looked insulted.

"I am! I'm jusst ssstrange!"

Ciel and Lucia watched the exchange between the cat demon (1) and the devil.

"Stop bickering! Come on! Let's go!" Lucia whined, tugging on Sebastian's coat.

"You heard her Sebastian. Come along." Ciel said, picking his top hat and cloak, putting them on, grabbed his cane and walked out the door.

Lucia followed like a puppy.

Ciel and Lucia climbed into the car and were followed by Kamineko and Sebastian, who climbed into the driver's seat and started the car.

~15 minutes later~

They arrived at a brick wall.

"What is the meaning of this Sebastian?" Ciel demanded.

"This is the entrance to Diagon Alley." Sebastian answered, walking up to the brick wall, tapped a few bricks and watched as the bricks formed a gateway.

Lucia and Kamineko's mouths dropped open.

"No friggin way." Lucia said.

Ciel was actually speechless.

Sebastian had that smug little grin on his face.

"Wipe that grin off your face! We have work to do!" Ciel demanded, walking through the gateway, with his air of superiority surrounding him.

Lucia, on the other hand, walked into Diagon Alley with an air that can only be described in two words… The Undertaker Air. Okay that was three words. Anyway, the Undertaker Air, is an air that says: 'I'm creepy deal with it!'

In other words, people basically avoided her.

~Half an Hour Later! (God I'm lazy!) ~

Ciel and Lucia had their wands, which Lucia and Ciel respectively destroyed their fair share of wands, their robes, sent to Phantomhive Manor, their cauldrons, that took forever since Ciel is a douche sometimes, their potion supplies, that was easy, their trunks, which was a hassle since Ciel is VERY picky, and all they had left was their books and they could go home… But for some reason people kept giving them, A.K.A Ciel, dirty looks.

'Whatever' Lucia thought, 'they aren't dumb enough to try anything.'

Next thing she knew there was a wham! OWCH! Up ahead and when she looked Sebastian was helping Ciel to his feet.

"Woah, Ciel what happened." Lucia asked.

"Someone slammed into me." Ciel answered.

"I did not! You slammed into me!" The boy Ciel so carelessly (Ciel:I RESENT THAT! :P) slammed into said.

"I beg to differ. I was entering the store you, on the other hand, were leaving, therefore you slammed into me and not the other way around."

Lucia sweatdropped.

"Ignore my brother. He just an annoying son of a bitch sometimes." Lucia said, ignoring Ciel's cry of 'HEY!' and held out a hand. "I'm Lucia Phantomhive."

The boy shook her hand, before making a face.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." He said, then closed his eyes as if waiting for something."

"Pleased to meet you Harry. That kid with the eyepatch is my brother Ciel, the man next to him is Sebastian."

Sebastian bowed.

"Sebastian Michaels at your service." He said.

Harry look bewildered, before shaking his head and snapping out of it.

"So… Are you guys going to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Ciel said.

"Which books do you need?"

Ciel read off the list of books.

"But that's the books for 3rd years…"

"We're 13."

"Hey so am I! When's your birthday?"

"December 14th." Ciel said.

"October 13th." Lucia said.

"Oh cool! Mine's July 31st."

"Oh so your birthday passed… I NEED TO GET A BIRTHDAY PRESENT!" Lucia exclaimed.

"W-What? Why?"

"That's what friends do. No?"

"Well yea, but I haven't even known you that long!"

"Oh okay, then… Can you help us get our books?"

"Sure."

~10 minutes later(yup, still lazy)~

"Ugh… I hate book shopping!" Lucia groaned.

"Me too." Harry agreed.

"You two are idiots." Ciel said.

"And you're cruel Ciel."

"It's the way I am."

"WELL STOP IT!" Lucia yelled.

"No."

"Don't make me say it!"

"Say what dear sister." Ciel said, sarcasm dripping of off his words.

"Nothing Shieru!" Lucia said.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Why not Shieru!"

"Because Ruchia, I don't like it!"

"Don't call me Ruchia!"

"Well then don't call me Shieru!"

Harry watched in amazement.

"I've never seen two people bicker like the two of you are." He said.

Ciel then realized he was in public and pulled on his poker face.

Lucia's eyes flashed gold.

"What in the wor-"

Harry cut of and glowered at a group of people that were quickly coming over to them.

"Well if it isn't Potty!" The white-blonde boy said.

"_Malfoy_." Harry hissed the name like it was poison.

"I see you found yourself some new Mudblood friends."

"What does Mudblood mean?" Lucia asked.

"It's a cruel term for a muggleborn."

"A what?"

"Oh right, a magical person who was born from humans, basically he is insulting your blood."

Ciel looked insulted.

"I'm quite certain I have purer blood than this fool."

Draco's face contorted in rage.

"HOW DARE YOU!" He yelled.

Ciel waved a hand nonchalantly in the air.

"We needn't stoop down to his level. Come along Lucia, Sebastian, Harry." He said.

Lucia snickered.

Draco pulled out his wand.

Harry pulled out his.

Lucia's eyes turned ringed gold.

Sebastian's and Ciel's turned red, and Ciel glared at Draco until Draco broke eye contact.

"Sebastian." Ciel said.

"Yes?" Sebastian asked, the smug smile back on his lips.

"He no longer amuses me."

"What does that mean young master?"

"This is an order. Defeat him."

Sebastian's grin grew wider and the tips of the devil's fangs peeked out.

"_**Yes, My lord.**_" He said, bowing, before suddenly striking at Draco.

Draco barely had time to cast a stunner, which had no effect on the devil, before he was punched in the gut and his air taken away.

"W-Wait until my father hears about this!" Draco yelled, from his position on the floor, his arms wrapped around his torso.

Ciel smirked. The smirk was cold and dark, full of malice and taunting.

"And what will he do? Hmm? Ruin me politically? I don't think so, The Funtom Corporation has no weakness. Kill me? Not likely. You saw what Sebastian can do. Your darling father can't harm me in anyway. Now learn your place. You must learn that you can't have everything you want handed to you on a silver platter. I had to learn that lesson the hard way. And I will never forget the suffering I went through." Ciel said, his eye gleaming with untold misery and hatered.

"My, my Ciel, you certainly harbor a deep hate, don't you big brother." Lucia said, sounding remarkably like the Undertaker, right down to the laugh and the position of her hand at her mouth. "Stop staring at me like you've seen a ghost!"

"I'm sorry Lucia, it's just your resemblance to the Undertaker when you laugh is uncanny."

"Just be happy I wasn't taught by Grell!"

Ciel, Lucia and Sebastian shared a respective shudder.

"I do hope the red haired Reaper is dead and rotting in the deepest pits of hell." Sebastian muttered.

~Somewhere in a place we know nothing about!~

Grell Sutcliff sneezed.

"That's strange, I feel as if someone condemned me into the 9th layer of hell… Oh well! Back to work!" He said, and by work he of course means tracking Sebastian down.

~Back in Diagon Alley~

Sebastian shuddered.

"Are you okay?" Ciel asked.

"I feel like I'm being hunted by a homicidal, gender-confused maniac." Sebastian said.

"Well at least that confirms Grell is still alive." Lucia said.

"Who is Grell?" Harry asked, as they walked away from the still spluttering Draco.

"Someone you will, hopefully, never have the displeasure of meeting." Ciel said.

"He's that bad?"

"No. Take the worst person you can imagine. Add long red hair and gold eyes. Now multiply by a million. Divide by two. And multiply by the power of God." Lucia said.

Harry blanched and shuddered.

"That's how bad?"

"Nope. Now take that and multiply it by God himself."

"Oh my god."

"Yup, just add your worst nightmare and that's Grell."

"Wow he sounds terrible."

Lucia, Ciel and Sebastian got this far off look in their eyes, or in Ciel's case, eye.

"It's worse when you meet him." Ciel said.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

Harry dropped the subject seeing as they obviously didn't want to talk about this Grell person any longer.

"So now what?" Harry asked.

"Well are you going anywhere?" Lucia asked.

"Just back to my relatives house, where I never get enough food, and am beaten every hour." Harry said.

"That explains why you're so thin." Ciel said.

"Yeah…"

"Well why don't you stay with us?"

"Y-You mean it?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"True! Okay I will! Now to go to my 'family's' house and get the rest of my stuff and we'll be off! The only problem is that I don't think my guardians will let me leave." Harry said.

"Don't worry about that. You leave that to me." Ciel said, a smirk planted on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>KRS:TADA! Yeah I know it's terrible and Ciel is probably OOC, but I can't really capture him well! Oh well! R&amp;R!<strong>

(1)A nekomata is generally a cat-demon with two or more tails, hence the term.


	2. AN: PETITION

**Sorry, this is not a chapter but please read because it's in all of our best interests :) thank you x**

**Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.**

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Ireadtomuch

Marauder Heir

.Silver

Lucia Skeleton

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


	3. Chapter 2

LS: I haven't updated this shit in forever. I can't believe you bro's have actually stuck with me. Well alright. This chapter is dedicated to all my lovely people! Oh and I've actually changed Lulu's last name and she's just a freeloader at Phantomhive mansion now. Hope y'all don't mind. She's still insane.

Oh I don't own anything but Lucia. Just putting that out there.

WARNINGS: Abuse, absurdness. AND PURE EPIC BADASSNESS! Oh and abuse of demonic powers.

* * *

><p><em>Of Deaths and Secrets<em>

It was a pretty smooth ride.

Ironic since Lucia was driving.

A word of caution. Never let a 13 year old, psychopathic Grim Reaper, who is, technically, high on Pepsi(1), drive.

All in all, no one got killed, they didn't get pulled over (We thank Sebastian for that.) and got there in about an half an hour.

And then all hell broke loose.

"I'll get my stuff from my room and I'll meet you out here. Okay?" Harry said, already walking towards the door.

Ciel and Lucia could only nod.

"So... What do you think is going on in there?" Lucia asked Ciel.

"To be honest I'm not sure. I hope they don't hurt him. I don't want to expose myself to common mortals." Ciel replied in a haughty tone.

"Says you! I want to kick some ass!"

"And they ask me why I never bring you anywhere."

"Cause you know my awesomeness would have blown their mi-"

CRASH!

Ciel, Lucia, and Kamineko jumped. Hell even Sebastian was startled!

"BOY! YOU WILL NOT BE LEAVING THIS HOUSE! DO YOU HEAR ME!" A voice growled out, and another crash was heard followed by cries of pain.

"Quit humming the Mission Impossible theme song Lucia and get in there!" Ciel hissed at the girl who was blocking the entry way

"You're no fun." Lucia said, before kicking the door opened and pouncing on the whale of a man who was beating up Harry.

The man moved around like a bucking bronco, trying to throw Lucia off, and in the process, had turned around and saw Sebastian and Ciel in the doorway.

Finally the man flung Lucia off and threw the girl at a wall, where she collided with it with a smack and a small squeak before she went limp.

"BOY! This is your doing isn't it? Well you're not leaving!" He yelled and made the mistake of picking Lucia up by one of her half moon pig-tails and dragging her over to the living room, the harm was done when Lucia let out a small whimper of pain.

Ciel saw red.

That had done it.

And before Sebastian had any time to process, his young master was in front of the whale of a man, one hand on his throat, suspending him in midair and the other embedded deep within the man's chest.

A flick of the wrist, and the man was dead, his heart lying outside of his fat, disgusting body, the heart still beat weakly before going still.

"Lucia!" Ciel said, crouching by the still figure of his adopted sister/freeloader.

"Ciel..." Lucia whimpered.

"Yes?"

"Come closer."

Ciel did as he was asked, concern written all over his face.

"That was bad-ass."

The concern had disappeared and been replaced with annoyance.

Ciel got up and brushed himself off.

"I can not believe I was actually worried about you." He hissed.

"Hey in my defense that actually did hurt." Lucia said.

"..."

"Oh come on. Stop being such a priss. We came in here for someone who wasn't me remember?"

Lucia walked over to Harry and looked at him.

"You all right?" She asked.

"I've had worse." Harry answered, wincing slightly.

"... Do I want to know?"

"Not particularly."

Lucia gave a brisk nod before getting up and promptly collapsing.

"Ah it seems I've broken my leg. Sebby do you mind fixing me? And Harry's ribs while you're at it?"

"Only if you never call me Sebby again my lady."

"Agreed~"

Sebastian grinned and waved his hand, a split second later Lucia was out the door, in the car and cuddling her demon cat to her cheek.

"Come along Harry. We have a long drive ahead of us." Ciel said, walking towards the car, behaving like the perfect noble that he was.

Harry nodded and moved to get his things from the cupboard under the stairs, when a gloved hand stopped him.

"I'll get it Mr. Potter. You join the young master and lady in the car." Sebastian said, bowing once.

Harry nodded, speechless and walked out the door and into the car.

Sebastian followed, slipped Harry's trunk, and the rest of his things, into the trunk of the car.

All the while Petunia Dursley and her fat baby whale of a son Dudley watched in horror as the people who killed their father/husband drive away, as soon as the car was out of sight, Petunia lunged at the phone in the kitchen, only to be stopped as some strange force compelled her to pick up the carver's knife next to her, and stab her son to death. (Not an easy feat when you have to hack away tons of fat to get to the vital organs.) She left the house covered in blood and gore, laughing like a madwoman screaming, "I KILLED THEM! I'M FREE!" all the way to the police station.

Lucia, Harry and Ciel were too busy chattering to notice Sebastian's evil smirk, a certain grinning cat did however. But decided not to comment.

~Line break~

"..."

Ciel and Harry continued sleeping, unaware of the maniac grin that was on Lucia's face.

"My lady, you realize the young master and Mr. Potter will hate you if you do this." Sebastian commented, but made no move to stop her.

"Yeah I know."

Sebastian sighed and made a 'proceed' sign with his hand.

Lucia's grin became impossibly wide. (You could say it matched the grin of the cat, Lucia's friend owned back at the Asylum) and she slunk forward until she was right beside Ciel's ear.

"Ah Young Earl~ Are you here to finally step into the coffin I made for you~?" She cooed, sounding like the Undertaker, then Lucia drew back quickly and watched the events unfold.

Ciel's eye snapped open and he lurched forward screaming no and in the process punched Harry in the eye.

Harry woke up and in an automatic response lashed out and gave a nice right hook to Ciel's jaw.

All the while Lucia laughed, and laughed and laughed.

Even Sebastian let out a small snicker here and there.

"LUCIA!" Ciel roared, pitching forward and grabbing the smaller girl by her apron. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!"

"I just wanted to tell you we're here." Lucia said, feigning innocence.

"And you couldn't have just woke us up like a civilized person?"

"And miss the show you just gave me! Heavens no!"

Ciel let out an exasperated sigh and motioned for Sebastian to open his door.

Sebastian did so and all three teens walked out.

"Welcome to Phantomhive Manor." Ciel said.

Harry was speechless. The manor was huge!

"Come along. Sebastian will leave your things in your room, whilst I show you around."

Harry could only nod while Lucia snickered.

~Time skip~

"And this is my room." Ciel said, showing the luxurious room to Harry. "Your room is across the hall from mine and Lucia's is at the end of the hall. Feel free to look in her room just don't let her catch you. Bad things will happen if she does."

Harry nodded and walked across the hall. He peeked into his room and his jaw dropped for what seemed to be the 30th time today.

His room was done in a pale peach color, blending nicely with the various light oranges and reds. His bed was done in a sweet maple leaf orange and red and was a full king-sized bed with a VERY plush mattress.

Harry adored it.

There was a small hoot to his right and Harry looked at the snowy white owl looking at him.

"Hedwig!" He exclaimed, running over to lightly kiss the owl on the crown of her head.

Hedwig let out a small hoot and nipped at Harry's fingers in greeting.

After browsing the rest of his room to find out where everything was Harry left his room and traveled down the hall to Lucia's, forgetting the one rule Ciel gave him about her room.

However as he got closer to her room the hallway lights seemed to dim until there was no light at all. He could barely see the dark mahogany door.

But he grasped the gold doorknob and turned opening the door and his eyes widened in disbelief.

Compared to his and Ciel's room Lucia's was white. Literally the walls and everything was completely white, except for the bed, which sat on a large painted clock with bloody gold numbers, which was done in gold and the weaving cursive words on the wall done in various silk like colors.

The words formed the phrase. "_The Truth You Claim To See **ELUDES** You, Because You Won't **LOOK** At What's **AROUND** You!_"

Harry looked around some more and found that the colors of the words and the clock and the bed actually looked very good in the white room. The only thing that looked out of place was the pool of blood dripping from a gleaming unnaturally large butcher knife on a small white marbel pedestal in an illuminated corner.(2)

Harry couldn't help it. He walked towards the knife and reached a hand to touch it.

"What are you dooooing?" A sing song voice asked from behind him.

Harry jumped and whirled around, only to pale drastically when he saw the manically grinning face of Lucia.

"I-I was just looking. I-I d-didn't mean t-to touch it." He stuttered walking back and away from the crazy girl, who approached him.

"Don't mess with things you don't understand." Lucia said, roughly shoving him out of her room. "And don't come in my room without permission."

The door was slammed shut and Harry scrambled to his feet and back to the safe colors that was his room.

~POV switch~

Lucia snickered.

"Ah~ It seems I frightened him~ Ah well~" She cooed picking up a small black book and a pen.

"Petunia, Dudley and Vernon Dursley. Die on August 31st , Vernon dies via heart ripping from his body by demon Ciel Phantomhive, Dudley via multiple stab wounds to the chest by his mother, and Petunia by suicide after realizing she murdered her son. No special comments."

Lucia closed the book after checking the names and sighs.

"Ah~ Now I have to go to the library to return this and check, about 10 more out~! So many students are going to die these coming school years... I'm going to have so much FUN~ Ah but first to register my custom death scythe before William harps at me again."

Lucia walked over to the knife and picked it up, before disappearing in a flash of light.

Meanwhile in his study, Ciel sighs at his adopted sister/freeloader's antics.

* * *

><p>LS: There you have it! Hope you enjoyed! Now we see Lucia's true state of mind. Not very reassuring is it? Now I have a question. Where should the two be sorted? What should happen to Ron and Hermione? Should Lulu, Ciel and Draco become friends? And should I put Undertaker, Grell, and Will in the next chapter?<p>

1)Yes I am shamelessly promoting Pepsi.

2)Remember that knife. It will become vital in the future.

Oh! And I will probably have a speed art of Lucia done by the time you read this. And if I don't just keep checking back, cause I will upload it. Here's the link.

ww w. you tube user / LuciaLiddell ? Feature = m hee

Just remove spaces.

For some reason FF deleted the com / in the link above. Put it after youtube.


	4. Chapter 3

LL: I'm sorry for not updating! I've been in a bit of a slump. But I'm back now! Hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Kuroshitsuji. I do own Lucia however. Nor do I own a couple lines from a video game in there.

* * *

><p><em>Lies and deceit.<em>

Never let it be said that Albus Dumbledore didn't work for his fame.

Because he did, the lies he has told and the manipulations he has dealt would make Merlin roll in his grave.

He worked hard to make Harry Potter into nothing but an order obeying pawn, to be cast away when it's use was done, and now all of his hard work was going to hell!

"Who are those kids?" He had asked himself.

The previous day he had received a report from his spy, Arabella Figg, stating that the Dursleys were dead and prior to their supposed murder at the hands of Petunia, Arabella had reported seeing Potter leave with three suspicious individuals, she had no idea where Harry was now.

To say Albus was angry would be an understatement. He was downright furious, who did those children think they were? Ruining all of his hard work, his plan wasn't even all that complicated, Potter was to go to the battlefield and kill Voldemort, and then Albus would show up and kill Potter before going to the public telling them that either, Voldemort had killed Harry and in turn Albus killed Voldemort, or that Albus killed Harry because he was going dark, either would work.

But now it was all going wrong, all going to hell and there was only one solution.

Get rid of the new problems.

~IMALIIIIIINE~

"Hehehhehehe~" Lucia giggled.

"Lucia? Are you all right?" Ciel asked, looking up from his breakfast.

"Yeah, I just feel like someone has planned my demise. How silly. Hee. Hee."

Harry blinked.

"Is she always like this?" He asked.

"Only to people she cares about. Now hurry and finish, we have to leave for the platform soon."

"Oh yeah I forgot..." Lucia said.

"What?"

"Um..."

"Spit it out."

"U-Undertaker and William are coming here in a couple of days."

"..."

"Ciel?"

"..."

"Are you angry?"

"Lucia, Harry, get in the car, before the Young Master snaps."

The pair didn't any other warning and took off, running out of the dining room, through the foyer, out the doors, down the steps and into the car in record time watching the house as Ciel began yelling and throwing things in a manner most unlike him.

"This is the biggest temper tantrum I've ever seen." Harry said watching in amazement as something crashed against the windows.

"I've seen bigger."

"What's bigger than this?"

"When my master runs out of bone shaped cookies or when Grell finally has his second mental break down of the day."

"... Wow."

"Yeah. Wow."

Harry and Lucia jumped when the car door was opened and Ciel piled in like he didn't just destroy half the house.

"Feelin' better there?" Lucia asked.

"Yes." Ciel answered, a small smile on his lips.

"... You didn't break anything did you?" Harry asked.

"I didn't."

"Ah."

The rest of the trip was done in an awkward silence no one wanted to experience EVER again. It was that awkward.

"Young master, young lady, Mr. Potter, we're here." Sebastian said, nodding his thanks to the other butler who drove them there.

"Oh thank god!" Lucia shouted, grabbing her cat and practically sprinting out the door.

"Thank you Miles." Ciel said, nodding to the other man as well.

Miles gave a nod in acknowledgment but otherwise stayed quiet.

"Well then you two come on! We don't want to miss the train!" Harry said, motioning for the "siblings" to follow him so he could take them to the platform.

After a couple minutes of guiding and one coffee break later(Lucia:RASPBERRY TEA THANKS), they were at the wall between platforms 9 and 10.

"I should already know not to ask this after the stunt Sebastian pulled at Diagon Alley, but... What is the meaning of this?" Ciel asked.

"Well I can't talk much with Muggles around, but basically charge at the wall and you'll get to the train. We have to hurry though. It closes at 11." Harry said.

"Welp! ME FIRST!" Lucia shouted, taking hold of the cart she was supposed to take and charging at full speed at the wall, going straight through it.

"Well that explains how to get in."

Ciel ran at the wall at a relatively slower speed but got through just fine.

Harry followed soon after and tried not to laugh at the supposed siblings expressions. The pair was so surprised.

"Well this is... New." Ciel said, shaking the gobs-smacked expression off of his face and taking his trunk with the raven perched on top of it, inside the train, trying to find an empty compartment.

Lucia just followed like a lost puppy.

Harry helped them find a compartment and helped them put their trunks above them.

"All right I need to go find my friends. And I'll bring them to meet you, but I'll leave with them after." Harry explained, looking flustered.

Ciel waved a hand in the air.

"It's fine, go on, have fun with your friends and such." He said, shooing him along. "We'll be fine, just go."

And then Lucia shut the door in Harry's face with absolutely no regrets.

"..."

"What?" Lucia demanded.

"..."

"Quit giving me that look!"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you just slam that door in his face?"

"Cause he said he needed to go and he just kept rambling on and on! So I gave him a small push in the right direction."

"I see... Well at least he's gonna have fun with his real friends."

"Awww and we're not real friends?"

"Well, we might, but... Do you really think a demon and a reaper could be friends with a mortal?"

"... We could try?"

Ciel sighs.

"Fine. We shall try."

"Well~ Then we should begin b-" Lucia started, but was interrupted by someone yelling:

"Anything from the trolly?"

"Trolly?" Lucia asked, peeking out of their compartment and gasping.

"What is it?"

"It's candy... AND A LOT OF IT."

Ciel and Lucia glanced at one another and then at the raven that was glaring at them as if it was DARING the siblings to leave, and then they grinned at each other, grabbed their pouch of galleons and ran out towards the candy trolly, leaving Sebastian squawking angrily.

Jerking to a stop, the looked at the variety of candy and Ciel had to smack Lucia to get her to stop salivating.

"Oh hello dears. Would you like anything from the trolly?"

"Um... What do ya have?" Lucia asked.

"Pumpkin Pasties, Sugar Wands, Licorice Wands, Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bot's Every Flavor Beans, etc." The lady said.

"Mmm... 10 Sugar Wands, 3 Bertie Bots and um 5 chocolate frogs." Lucia said, "For me."

The lady blinked and gaped as Ciel asked for the same things minus the beans.

The two returned to their compartment where Sebastian waited glaring at them, his eyes narrowed as he took in the amount of sweets they were going to consume.

"Oh don't get your panties in a wad Sebastian! We are going to get there by the time it's DINNER, some sweets now won't hurt a bit!" Lucia said, grinning at the raven but blanching when Sebastian turned "human" again.

"Oh no young lady. That's not why I'm angry at all! I just feel insulted that you would choose mediocre sweets, from a train no less, than the sweets I have packed for you in your little trunks." Sebastian said, grinning like the asshole he was.

It took Ciel and Lucia all of two seconds to drop their candy and lunge at their trunks, wrenching them open and pulling out two wrapped bags.

"Sebastian! You are a saint!" Lucia said, smiling at the sweets, of which were both healthy AND sweet as fuck.

"Of course not, my lady. I am merely one HELL of a butler." Sebastian said, giving a quick bow, before transforming back into a raven.

Lucia smiled before taking one of the four yogurts out of the parcel and the spoon before wrapping it back up and setting it in the trunk again, she smiles as Ciel does the same.

"Ahhh~ Sebby's outdone himself this time~" Lucia coos as she takes a bite out of the yogurt.

"Certainly so!" Ciel says, examining the yogurt, it was vanilla, with bits of fruit, strawberries for Ciel, raspberries for Lucia, on the top arranged in a very lovely order. "What kind of sugar I wonder."

"He used the vanilla's natural sugar along with the fruits. It's AMAZING Ciel! Eat the damn thing!"

Ciel glares, but takes a bit none the less, humming at the taste.

"Certainly outdid himself. But now what are we going to do about this... Candy? Lucia what did you do with it?"

"I threw it out the window."

"... How?"

"Heeheeheeheehee... The things I do without you noticing could fill a book!"

"Oh..."

The two sat in an awkward silence until a small knock on their door brought them out of their staring contest... Well... Not really.

"Enter~" Lucia coos, not breaking her eye contact with Ciel.

"Hey you two, I brought my frie- What the hell?" Harry starts only to cut himself off at the hostile looks the siblings wore on their faces.

Ciel was completely stoic, arms folded across his chest as he stared haughtily at Lucia.

Lucia on the other hand wore a deranged, one leg draped over the other and hands put on top of them in a tepee, as she stared at Ciel.

"A... Are you two all right?" A feminine voice asked, but the pair refused to look away, as if doing so would forfeit the quitters life.

"Harry are they all right mate?" Another male voice asked.

"I have no idea, let my try to break them out of it." Harry said, waving his hand in their faces.

No response.

"Maybe you should try something else?"

Harry nods, though the pair can't see, and snaps his fingers in their faces.

The result is immediate.

Ciel lunges across the seat to wrap his fingers around Lucia's throat, only to have Lucia dodge out of the way only to roll out of the compartment.

Ciel slams the door shut and locks it. He then turns back to Harry and his friends and glares.

"Who are you?" He asks, sitting down again.

"Um. Ciel, these are my friends, Ron, and Hermione." Harry says.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Ciel Phantomhive."

"Nice to meet you." Hermione says, thrusting her hand in Ciel's face.

Ciel blinks and stares.

"Oh god Harry, don't tell me you befriended a pureblood! They're nothing but dark people!" The red head, supposedly Ron, shouts.

"..." Ciel says, before taking Hermione's hand and pressing a kiss at the knuckle. "Pleasure's all mine."

Hermione blushes and Ron gapes.

"Please excuse my rudeness, I'm afraid I was not expecting guests and got quite angry at my airhead of a sibling."

"W-W-Why." Ron splutters.

"Is something wrong sir? You appear to be gaping like a fish."

"Why did you kiss Mione's hand? You're a pure-blood! You don't do that!" He shouts.

Ciel blinks again before smiling a disarming smile.

"I believe the term Harry used was muggleborn." He says.

At that Ron looks properly scandalized.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know..."

"Well maybe you should have asked all the details before making wild and incorrect assumptions."

"Hey! There's no need to be an ass about it!"

"No? Well I believe there is. You barge in here and accuse me of something I am not and insult me. So I believe I have the right to be at least a little rude."

"Ronald, just calm down, there's no need to behave like children!" Hermione says.

"Well he st-" Ron begins but blinks when he hears a hollow chuckle.

The trio looks at Ciel who is petting Sebastian, almost obsessively.

"You three are children. I haven't been a child since I was forced to grow up before I was supposed to." He says sighing in remembrance, eyes glowing with pain.

The four never noticed the lock unlocking itself until the door flew open.

Lucia stood with an insane look on her face, she twitched a bit looking around at the trio and taking a defensive position.

"Making friends Ciel? You're as randomly lethal and pathetically needy as you ever were." She says, practically purring.

"Well Sebastian says change is good, healthy."

"Change neither refers to bad nor good, but it certainly means NOT THE SAME, now we are expecting some trouble so, sit down and as they say, shut up."

"Typical." Ciel hisses before motioning to the door.

The trio needed no other invitation, they left without another word and gaped as the door slid shut.

"What was their problem!" Ron demanded as he walked away.

Harry looked at the closed door with concern.

'_What was wrong with Lucia?_' He thinks to himself as he follows his friends.

~LINE~

"What was that about?" Ciel demanded as soon as the door shut.

"Like I said, we're about to hit something, so sit down and SHUT UP." Lucia says, gripping Kamineko in one hand and gripping the railing with the other.

Seeing as Lucia obviously wasn't joking, Ciel grabs the railing with both hands, and smiles watching Sebastian do the same.

Not a minute later the train jerked forward sending the pairs trunks flying and Lucia throws out a leg, wincing when both trunks land on her leg, making a sickening snap emerge.

The train halts and the students hear the rumblings of a chainsaw and Lucia and Ciel dive for the floor, as the roof of the entire train was ripped off in a flurry of metal shards and bone grinding sawing.

"Well~ Well! Now lookie what we have here, the immature demon and wanna be Shinigami!" A sickeningly sweet voice PURRED.

A flash of red and Ciel was pinned up against the wall by a knife, which was strange.

"Grell!" Lucia shouted, still in the clothes she had boarded with(1), everyone else had changed, well except herself and Ciel.

"Hello~ Lucia. Isn't it funny, look how close you all are from your destination." Grell said, pointing to the castle's train station only a few feet away.

"What do you want?"

"Hmm... It's actually not what I want."

"What?"

"You're in big trouble little Missy."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes~! You don't think we would have found out?"

"I-I.. how?"

"You were told specifically NEVER to go back there again, OR to misuse that damning gift you have. You violated BOTH. Dear William wishes to see you. And I don't know why I got stuck with this job. Ah well, come on, and put on your uniform!"

"I'm in it."

"Not entirely."

"Fuck you."

"Do you want to get in more trouble?"

"Again FUCK. YOU."

"You have such a potty mouth."

"I can't be asked to give a rats ass."

"Just put on the glasses."

"Fine."

Lucia does as she's told, and slips a pair of square framed glasses on her nose.

"Better?"

"Much. Now hurry up and get over here."

"Yes your highness."

Lucia hobbles over to where Grell is grinning before wincing, as she's roughly grabbed by one of her pigtails.

"Bye Sebby~" Grell coos, blowing a kiss to the raven and disappearing.

"W-What the hell!" Someone screams.

~LIIIINE(I WAS planning on ending it here BUUT~))~

Ciel watched as Dumbledore paced about his office.

"My boy, you're sure it was your sister that maniac took?" He asked.

"Positive sir." Ciel replied. The only reason he was supposed to be in there was to be sorted as he was a third-year and not a first.

"Do you know who kidnapped her?"

"Yes. Grell Sutcliff..."

"Do you anything else!"

"... Yes."

"And?"

"... I-I can't say..."

"This is your SISTER, we need all the information we can get."

"I KNOW! But I can't give you anymore information than what I just did. I'm sorry."

At that moment the floo flared to life.

"We found her." The man in the floo said.

"Where?" Ciel demanded.

"Near the station, she was unconscious, but there were no injuries..."

"Except?"

"Except for a shallow gash down her chest and a broken leg. She's fine. Poppy patched her up. Snape just brought her up."

"Thank you Remus." Dumbledore said, watching as the fire died and a knock came at the door.

"Enter."

The door opened a dour man in black clothing with greasy hair and a crooked nose, entered with Lucia walking quietly behind him.

"Lucia!" Ciel shouted, running to the girl and hugging her. "You worried me! Are you all right! Did they hurt you?"

"No. Grell was a bit angry with verdict, pardoned on all charges, and gave me a nick with his chainsaw. Undertaker proceeded to sock him a good one. It was awesome." Lucia said, giving a weak grin.

"... Any other reason why you were taken?"

"Yeah, and no they still have no reversal. They're close apparently though."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

Someone cleared their throat and the siblings turned to the two professors.

"As much as I'd hate to interrupt this reunion. We need to sort you two." Dumbledore said.

The pair nodded and followed Snape to the stool where the Hat sat.

"Ciel. If you would."

Ciel gave a brisk nod and sat on the stool.

_"A fine mind you have. Very strong, aged before it was supposed to."_

"As is the price, for losing what I did."

_"Indeed, now, where to put you. You would do very well in Slytherin, but your thirst for knowledge exceeds that of cunning."_

"I will be taking that as a compliment."

_"As you should. I believe the correct house for you is... RAVENCLAW!" _The Hat announced.

Ciel hopped off the stool and Lucia climbed on.

_"What's this? Well, don't you have a deranged mind."_

"Thank you. I pride myself on that fact."

_"It suits you, hmm? What's this? Well now this is a surprise! It seems you're hiding quite a few things? A spell mishap, and your not exactly human are you?"_

"Not exactly, but Ciel isn't either so there's no problem."

_"You're quite cheery, you don't let much get you down do you?"_

"I prefer to live without regrets, better that way, more adventure, fun, excitement, and most importantly there's less of a chance of boredom and more of _amusement_, and that's what's most important for me."

_"Well then there's no doubt you belong in this house. GRYFFINDOR!"_

Lucia hops off the stool and smiles as her robe emblem and tie change color just as Ciel's did.

"Ciiiiiel. We won't see each other muuuuuch~" She whines.

"We'll see each other enough, besides..." Ciel says, whispering in Lucia's ear, "You won't have me to hold you down. _ And you can have ALL the fun you want._"

Lucia's grin spreads from ear to ear and she hugs Ciel.

"Yay~!"

The two separate and walk off in their own directions, using the maps they were given.

Lucia had left with a Cheshire grin on her face.

Ciel had left with a single thought. And that was:

_'What sort of hell have I unleashed upon Hogwarts?'_

* * *

><p>LL: WELP. There ya go. A third chapter. Happy? ANNNNY WAYYY. I have a couple of questions. I'm thinking of changing Lucia's gender, hence the hints up there about a reverse and a spell mishap, what do you think? Any suggestions? Also, what should I do about Ron and Hermione? And Draco? Also. Fan art is appreciated. Cause I'm bored. I'll draw Lucia as a guy at some point. So yeah.<p>

Love

Peace

And Chicken Grease,

Lulu.

1) Think complete Allen Walker outfit, down to the boots.


	5. AN: A Formal Apology

AN

Dear followers of "_Oh God, Why Us_?".

Please do not fret! I am alive and well! I formally apologize for not updating in quite a while and also for this Author's Note that you probably hoped was a chapter.

Don't worry! I will be updating this story, a new chapter will be up, hopefully, by tonight.

However, it pains me to say that, while I have not yet lost interest in this story and will continue to write it, Black Butler has fallen on hard times for me.

You see, someone I dislike greatly has come into the fandom, throwing around ridiculous headcannons and strange crossovers, it disgusts me and because of that I can barely look at anything Black Butler related without shuddering and wanting to have nothing to do with it.

Sadly, that includes this story.

BUT! Fear not! For I shall still write it because it has been nagging at my bones since I stopped!

It will just take me a bit longer to update, even more so than now, mostly because it's hard writing a character when you see the person you hate cosplay them and ruin them for you.

She's gotten into Soul Eater as well, and this disturbed me more than when she got into Black Butler, so unfortunately, I will no longer be writing or updating 13 Hollows or A Madness Story.

Yes this is how much I dislike her and I'm very sorry for letting petty hate getting in the way of my stories, but I'm sure some of you know how I feel.

Love

Peace

And

Chicken Grease

_LL_


	6. Chapter 4

LL:Hello! Thank you for waiting oh so long for this.

* * *

><p><em>Of Darkness and Decay<em>

It had been a quiet few weeks.

Though it had been a difficult few weeks in the Gryffindor dorm room for Harry, as it had become quickly apparent that Lucia was a very violent person and now that Ciel wasn't there to hold her back, she had no qualms about attacking students in the dorm.

It was a good thing Harry had learned that quickly because if he hadn't someone might have died, it was only after he figured how to calm her that things became quiet again.

However no one would forget the first weeks. Quite a few people had to get body parts stitched up.

Now people were on good, albeit hesitant, terms with Lucia, and Harry was completely friendly, nothing did happen to the Boy-Who-Lived.

And after the first weeks everything went back to normal, mostly at least.

"Haaaarrryyyyyyyy~ Lets go see Cieeelll~" Lucia whined, dragging her hands which made her body move in an awkward way.

"We can't! We'd have to go to the Ravenclaw Dorms and only Ravenclaws are allowed in the dorm." Harry replied, already used to the conversation that would soon follow.

"That's why we have to find him! So we can get the password to the dorms and visit him when we liiiikeee! I wanna see my brotheeerrr."

"Well we'd have to go IN to the dorms to get to him!"

"Not if we catch him between classes!"

Harry sighed, this was not a battle he would win, and it would be more painless for him to just do what the psychotic girl says, as it seemed Lucia was already tiring of the current conversation, if the twitching of her hands and the wide blank eyed stare was anything to go off.

"Fine," Harry says, shoulders sagging, "we'll go and find him."

The result was instantaneous, Lucia grabbed Harry's wrist and began tugging him in the direction of the library, where they would wait for Ciel to eventually enter.

~Line break~

Four hours

They had waited for four fucking hours and her ridiculous brother had yet to show his emotionless face.

It was luck and only luck that no teachers had caught them, and even more luck that the didn't have potions that day.

Lucia was getting restless, it was obvious, she was tapping her feet and then her fingers and at times she would crunch on her fingers as well, when she did Harry would have to hurry and cast a healing spell to stop the bleeding she caused.

Lucia was now watching Harry heal her fingers for what seemed to be the 100th time today, before she got up with a slightly possessed look on her face. Wide eyed and completely stoic, she walked oh so calmly to the doors of the library.

This worried Harry, never in the short amount of time that he had met her, had he seen Lucia so terrifying, this paled in comparison to the encounter in her room, this made the scene on the train before that madman ripped the roof off seem like a ride on a broom.

Simply because, Lucia was completely quiet, there was nary a peep out of her, and the way she held herself, made it seem like she had years of practice in a noble home, instead of her usual stumble over her own feet.

Harry bolted out of his trance however as he saw Lucia lift her two index fingers to her mouth, he got to her and ripped her hand away from her mouth before going to open the door of the library, but someone beat him to it.

Low and behold it was the little master they had waited four hours for, and looking at the time it seemed they waited an even five.

"Oh? Evening Harry, Lucia. Fancy seeing you two in here, Lucia does so hate libraries an- What's wrong with her?" Ciel demanded, noticing his adoptive sister's wide eyed look.

"Cieeeelll~" Lucia purred, and it seemed as if the room dropped a couple degrees. "Where have you beeen?~ We've been waaaaiiiting."

SMACK!

The sound seemed to echo over the silence of the library, but it did the trick, Lucia had snapped out of whatever trance she had been in while Ciel glared at her.

"You didn't take your medicine did you?" He demanded.

Lucia said nothing, instead she slowly lifted her hand and crunched down on her two index finger, a horrible grin spread across her face and her wide eyes looked much more demented now.

With an exasperated sigh, Ciel grabbed Lucia's left hand and began tugging the limp girl away, but not before he got something across.

"Potter!" He snapped, "You are not to follow us and if you do I will see to it that you die a slow and horrific death. Do I make myself clear!"

If there had been any doubt that even though they were friends, Ciel wouldn't hesitate to hurt Harry, it was gone and all Harry did was nod numbly and watch the siblings walk away.

Harry stuffed his curiosity down his throat, Ciel had made himself perfectly clear and he was not about to disobey those strict orders, so he went back to the common room, lied to his friends and lay down in his bed.

He wondered what medicine Ciel was talking about.

~Line break~

"Breakfast, lunch and dinner, is that so much to ask?"

"Nuh uh."

"All you have to do is take those pills and they temporarily counteract the effects of the curse, you know what that spell makes you do!"

"Uh huh."

"I mean really! It's so very simple! How could you forget?! Do you not see what you're doing to your fingers?!"

"Uh huh."

"Lucia! Are you even listening to m-"

"Shut up."

"Excuse me?"

"Shut up. Shut up, shut up, shutupshutupshutupshutupshutup. SHUT UP!" Lucia shouted tearing her hand out of Ciel's grip and then on to her head. "SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!"

Ciel looked in despair, he had to get those pills into her and quick.

"Lucia! Calm down, calm down. Its okay princess, it's okay, everything will be fine!" Ciel said, moving towards the psychopath and then yanking her into a tight hug.

Lucia thrashed for a bit before calming down slightly and then crunching down on her fingers, the digits made a sickening crunch each time she bit down, blood ran down her chin and onto her clothes as Ciel very gently pried her fingers out of her mouth and putting two small pills in instead.

The girl bit down on the pills and swallowed.

The result was instantaneous and Lucia let out a whimper of pain and moved to clutch her bloody hand.

"What did I do?" She questioned, dreading the answer.

"Nothing, you just chewed on your fingers as usual, and screamed a bit. No one died." Ciel answered, glad to have his sister back.

Lucia let out a sigh of relief, that was a first, that she didn't kill anything when those damning side effects came back.

"Ciel, I need you to remind me to take my pills, I can't have that happening again."

"Don't worry I will."

The pair grinned at each other and Lucia affectionately punched Ciel's arm.

"We'd better be getting back to our respective dorms then." Ciel said, getting up and helping the other up.

"We have to go to the Owlery first! I need to send a letter to Master!" Lucia replied.

Ciel sighed and nodded, allowing the girl to pull him away from their current location and towards the Owlery, unaware of the pair of eyes following them.

~Line break~

The trek to the Owlery was done in a comfortable silence where neither of the siblings spoke but that was better than any conversation they could have had.

As they arrived Ciel turned to his sister.

"What are you sending him?" Ciel asked.

"Well it's just an update on what's going on here along with some other classified information that I can't tell you about!" Lucia chirped, attaching the scroll to a large black owl and giving it a gentle push over the end, she then turned to Ciel and gave him a quick hug before freezing at the sound of feet against the stone of the Owlery.

"Well well! Look what we have here. The two idiot siblings." A snobby voice said.

Ciel and Lucia whirled around in surprise and Ciel gaped as Lucia's eyes dilated and she glowered at the figures who stepped out of the shadows.

Draco Malfoy wore a wide smirk on his face and was flanked by his two stupid body guards, Crabbe and Goyle.

"The fuck you want Malfoy." Lucia snapped, crossing her arms over her chest to stop herself from chewing on her index fingers, the pills hadn't settled entirely it seemed.

"Well I was just walking along when I heard bizarre screaming and when I went to check it out low and behold it was none other than the psychopathic freak of Gryffindor. How does it feel to be the mascot of the worst house ever?" Draco said, snickering and the girl began shaking. "Seems I hit a nerve!"

Lucia took a step forward only to be stopped by a firm hand on her shoulder, turning she looked at her brother and glowered, daring him to try to stop her, but Ciel did nothing but nod.

An unspoken agreement was made and then Lucia lunged.

She made quick work of the two wall like children at Draco's sides, knocking them out and then grabbing Draco's right arm before motioning for Ciel to take the other.

Ciel did and then the two began pulling the spoiled brat out of the Owlery and down the halls.

"Let go of me! I will tell my father about this! You two will be expelled!" Threats oozed out of the blonde's mouth like water, Ciel was forced to cast a Silencing Spell and then there was two sighs of relief as they continued to haul Draco down the hall.

Turning a corner the siblings dragged Draco up a long flight of stairs to the Astronomy Tower before going to the railing, and pushing him over the edge before grabbing one leg each and just dangling the Slytherin off the edge.

"What do we do with him?" Ciel asked, turning to look at the girl next to him, keeping a firm grip on the leg he held.

"Drop him, make it look like a bloody accident." Lucia said, ignoring the shout of protest from Draco as the Silencing Spell wore off.

"We can't! There are consequences to that!"

"I'll erase the memories of whoever figures it out."

"Lucia think of the pros and cons of dropping this boy."

"Okay. Pros: He stops calling me a freak, Harry doesn't get harassed anymore, no more threats from Lucius Malfoy, everyone is generally happier."

"Cons! He dies, if anyone figures it out there will be hell to pay, Grell will come after you again because of miscalculated death, Lucius Malfoy will lose his only son, years in this place will probably get boring!"

As the siblings argued their grip on the legs of Draco Malfoy loosened and he let out a yelp of surprise and began apologizing profusely as he began to slowly fall.

Those apologies fell on deaf ears as the siblings let go entirely to fully yell at each other.

Draco fell.

"SHIT!"

"No Lucia! You're not supposed to use that!"

"Shut up I'm saving this idiot!"

Draco was vaguely aware that he was no longer falling, instead floating as he was brought back up to the Astronomy Tower, he gaped in surprise as he saw Lucia as she, hands extended, eyes dilated, brought him back into safety, he fell to the ground the minute his feet touched the ground.

"H-How did you do that!?" Draco demanded.

"Telekinesis. Or as Grell likes to say "my damning gift." I'm not allowed to use it." Lucia replied, rubbing her temples in an attempt to get rid of the headache that emerged.

"I hope they don't send someone after you for using that." Ciel said, smacking his sister upside the head.

"Ow! Jesus, don't!"

"You deserve it! You're not supposed to use Telekinesis unless absolutely necessary and- Wait, we have more pressing matters."

Ciel whirled around and turned on Draco.

"You will not say a word to anyone about what you heard tonight. If you do, you will find yourself at the bottom of the Astronomy Tower faster than you can say oops." He said.

Draco nodded quickly and ran like a bat from hell when Ciel dismissed him, they heard him clatter down the stairs and then down the hall before turning themselves and beginning down the stairs.

"You think he's going to tell anyone?" Lucia questioned, walking out into the hall after Draco's departure.

"If he values his life he won't."

"Mm. Well good night Ciel, remind me to take my pills tomorrow all right?"

"I will. Good night Lucia."

The siblings went their separate ways and returned to their dorms, each having their own disturbing dreams to wear on their minds.

~Line Break~

The morning brought in new problems.

For Lucia it was having to deal with a curious Harry, who refused to stop asking questions no matter how much she threatened him.

For Ciel it was having to wait for his sister to come down to breakfast so she could take her crazy pills.

And for both of them, well, they both encountered a problem when they entered the great hall, and it came in the form of the Slytherin Ice Prince.

From the moment the siblings walked in, Draco was practically begging to get on their good side, and Ciel dismissed him to go eat while he sat with his sister, and it seemed as if inter house unity was something strange in the school because everyone gave the Ravenclaw weird looks as he sat with the psychopath of Gryffindor.

"What do reckon Malfoy's up to?" Harry questioned Ciel, ignoring Hermione's squawking rant about listening to his friends.

"I do not know, but it seems to me that I have obtained a lackey." Ciel replied, handing Lucia her pills and watching as the girl downed them both with a grimace.

"Well if you ask me it's pretty fucking annoying." Lucia hissed, wincing in pain as she received a swat from both her brother and the bookworm across from her, the dismayed cry of "Language!" came from both of them, or one of them, no one could tell.

"Ah but Lucia, think of the possibilities! We have obtained a lackey who is high in the rankings of the Wizarding World! That bodes well for us! And if he becomes our friend instead of an enemy, that will make your job much simpler. And besides, it will let you get close to someone who will provide you entertainment, don't you agree?" Ciel's voice had dropped to a whisper.

A grin spread across Lucia's face, one that made the Gryffindor students who saw it shudder, it was a familiar grin, one that they knew well.

"Well Ciel, now I'm interested."

"I knew you would be."

"After all! You know me! I'd do absolutely _ANYTHING_ for a lick of fun around here."

And with that statement Lucia rose from her seat and practically oozed out of the Great Hall, the smile never leaving her face.

* * *

><p>LL: And that was the next chapter! Lucia's damning gift was revealed and I hope it didn't god-mode her! This chapter is dedicated to Palxoria! Who stuck by me and gave me so very helpful reviews from the moment the first chapter was up!<p>

Question time: Should I bring in Grell the next chapter because of the Telekinesis thing? Should Harry find out that his friends aren't really his friends? Should the Weasley Twins discover our demon's and reapers secret?

Love

Peace

And

Chicken Grease

_LL_


End file.
